Aizen x Ichigo Oneshot
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: A small oneshot about Ichigo and Aizen! :3 This is my first bleach story so spare me..


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...if I did...Ichigo and Aizen would be together...forever :3

~Line Break~

Ichigo walked into the lobby area of the building, holding a few grocery bags. The lobby was almost empty save for an old lady and a few children playing with yo-yos.

"Hey, be careful with those." Ichigo said dodging a hit with one of the yo-yos.

"Okay!" Yelled a boy with a blue yo-yo, chasing after another boy.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" A girl with brown hair and pale pink eyes ran over to Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun! Guess what!" She tugged on his pants leg.

"What is it, Aoi-chan?" Ichigo smiled down at her, pressing a button so the elevator would come down.

"My tooth came out earlier this morning..see?!" She opened her mouth as wide as she could. She really was cute.

"Cool, don't forget to put it under your pillow tonight. You might get quarter." Ichigo winked at her as he stepped into the elevator.

He leaned his head against the wall of the elevator. He had to cook, clean and finish his homework. Ichigo was glad he had online school. It wasn't that he didn't like socializing..its just people can be so annoying, for example what do you think their reaction would be if he told them his name? Annoying.

When Ichigo reached the top floor he couldn't help but smile. He always smiled when he came home, it always reminded him that he didn't live with his parents; it reminded him that he had freedom. He put the key in the lock for a moment while juggling the grocery bags, before he could open the door it opened for him.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu, his little sister glomped him, making him drop the bags.

"H-hey. Uh, how'd you get in my apartment?" He patted her back with his unoccupied hand.

"Let me help with those." His other sister, Karin, grabbed the bags from him.

"How many of you are in here?" He mumbled, taking of his shoes and looking around his spacious apartment.

The apartment was the largest one in the building, your probably wondering how he was able to afford living there. He boyfriend bought it and they shared it, but right now his boyfriend was obviously not home.

Turning around to face his sisters, he saw them take a large back step. Raising an orange eyebrow, he stared at them for a moment when realization dawned on him.

"IIIIICHHIIIIGGOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo's eyes widened as his father emerged from the master bedroom, running head on at him.

Thinking quickly, he sidestepped, luckily the door was still open so his father instead ran head first into the elevator in the hallway.

~Line Break~

Ichigo yawned, getting up and stretching. He had finally finished his homework, so his teacher could stop bitching.

"Ichigo, were leaving." Yuzu called out, her and Karin standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo climbed over the couch. "Come over again soon, maybe we can have a sleepover or something." He said leaning down to hug his sisters.

"Will Sousuke-san be there?" Karin perked up. She used to be so over protective whenever Aizen was around, she spent the day with him one time while Ichigo had to run some errands and that changed her forever, she thinks as him as her idol now.

"Sure, Karin. Wait, when did you start calling him by his first name?" He raised one of his eyebrows once again.

Karin looked down, blushing. "I-I..just tell him I said Hi!" She rushed into the hallway.

Ichigo smiled a little, now if he could just bring his father around to liking Aizen.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, he would take a little catnap and then make dinner.

~Line Break~

Ichigo stirred in his sleep, someone was shaking him. Trying to push their hands away from him he opened his eyes.

Hazel eyes looked into coffee.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo jumped off the couch and tackled him into a hug.

"Ichigo-san." Sousuke said calmly, even though Ichigo was pressing all his weight against his lower abdomen.

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Ichigo pouted childishly.

Sousuke pulled the orangette into his lap, leaning forward and capturing his lips. "Of course I missed you." He said after breaking apart.

Ichigo laid his head against his shoulder, falling back asleep. Aizen picked him up bridal style, carrying him into the bedroom so he could sleep comfortably.

"And I'll show you how much I missed you." He squeezed Ichigo against him.

~End~

This was my first bleach story, o_o I didn't really come up with a plot I just started typing. Somewhere in the story you can tell I was lost for ideas. ^-^ Uh, hope you enjoy I may make another one sometime soon! I just love Ichigo x Aizen :3

Ichigo-chan: -scowls- -rubs ass-

Emmy-chan: -giggles- Ohh, your gunna be walking with a limp for awhile.

Ichigo-chan: Shut up! This is all his fault! -points at a smug Aizen-

Emmy-chan: -Falls on the floor giggling and snorting-

Ichigo-chan: Jerk...

Aizen-san: -wraps arms around Ichigo's waist- Sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors.

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan the ninja!


End file.
